One-Shot, Four Fears, Six Galore
by ElementalCharm
Summary: An every-now-and-again updated collection of one-shots, each being 500 words . from the author of The Bravest at Heart, I give you some random, descriptive little stories and outages that you have always wanted from the Divergent Trilogy! BETA'd by the amazing Vcgibbs! I hope that you come back wanting more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there everyone! This is a new mini-series of one-shots I am starting, with hopfully a 500-word-story per week. I am extremely sorry about The Bravest At Heart, the next chapter IS on its way! More updates coming soon about the series, check out my instagram by the same name. I hope you enjoy these mini chapters, that, you know, may one day turn into something more...**

**THE PIT OF MEMORIES**

The pit was a dark void in the middle of his path. So wide. So deep. There were lights, almost twinkling at the bottom of the depth, specks of amber from his high up view. He aimlessly walked around path, as he had done many times before - he could do it in his sleep - then came up to a crevice in solid wall. The rusty ladder had been there centuries, it used to be used as a control room for when the pit was once a mine, but it was now used to access the _Dauntless_ control room. He could remember the first time Max had allowed him up here, after he had picked his job in the control room. That had been two years ago now. _Almost_, he thought.

He now climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch to the corridor. To the right, there was a secret entryway that only Max and Dauntless officials could access, along with a long hallway branching off into their offices. He turned in the opposite direction. To his left, there were two doors. He walked up to the first one, which led to a large room he had only ever entered twice, both for reasons he wouldn't recall. The room was filled with a luxury mahogany desk, usually stacked with discarded weapons and cigarettes, with a plush old-time 'leather' chair stationary behind the desk. Sat on that chair would be the dauntless leader, Max.

He turned away from the door and entered the other blank metal door, after pressing his thumb on an ID pad to gain entrance. He walked in and sat, letting out an exaggerated sigh. He could hear cameras and computers and all sorts of machines whirring and buzzing behind him, and the continuous click click of Lauren typing into her computer. His eyes were focused on just the pit, where a lonely soul sat, legs dangling over the edge, but with no intention of jumping. The figure was looking over the pit, exploring with their eyes and taking in all there was that was new. She had arrived only today. He had taken the tour and shown all of them around, they're new 'home'. A new girl to the entire idea of Dauntless, of fighting, of being brave. His first impression of her was how timid, shy and defenceless she seemed. She was so shy, she _still is_ shy, but as he continued to stare at her, he could see the meekness retreat further and further within her and something new is taking its place.

The screen shifted to show the corridor outside the control room, to where Max was storming angrily down to then forcefully slam his office door after entering. Seconds later, another bang indicated that he had made yet another puncture on his wall of holes. Four shook his head at the door. He turned back to his computer screen and stared at the lonely soul, now silently and gently sobbing. Her dirty blonde hair now in view, the memory of her was refreshed.

He uttered a single pain-filled word, "Tris…"

**Hope you enjoyed this, more to come!**

**Have a good week with whatever you're doing!**

**~Pom**


	2. Wrapped in Parchment and String

**HEY GUYS! Have you missed me?! Wait, (haha) of course you have :-)**

**I'm sorry that it's been such a long time... BUT! I'm back :-D**

**I Have a very busy lifestyle for a person my age in both seasons, but I'm getting back on track now. **

**Just some quick things you might like to know if you've read and are currently reading my other FanFiction (in some ways connected to this band of one-shots) The Bravest at Heart:**

**1\. Chapter 8 (or chapter 9 if you are looking at the overall amount) of 'The Bravest at Heart' IS on its way and is being developed with my BETA :-)**

**2\. The overall STORY and PLOTLINE of TBAH is forming a whole lot better in my mind and ive got some exciting things in store ;-)**

**3\. I'm either going to start uploading a new chapter weekly, fortnightly or monthly (instead of 5-monthly-yeah, I'm sorry about that)**

**And that's it for now!**

**So, after a long wait, and if I do say so myself, better writing skills, I give to you... 'Wrapped in Parchment and String'****, Starring your favourite blue-eyed boy**

* * *

**Wrapped in Parchment and String**

"Mummy! Muuuuuummy! Wake up! Please wake up..."

"Oh, what is it Tobias?" She let out a deep yawn.

"He's come mummy! Quick! Downstairs!"

Realisation hit her and she put on a happy smile, delighted to see that Tobias was as excited as he was. He ran to her and dragged her out of bed, gripping her hand with his tiny one, only managing to hold two of her fingers.

Before she let him tug her fully out of her bedroom she glanced back at the bed hopefully, but frowned as she realised Marcus was once again missing their family's special occasion.

"Mummy! Come ooon!" Tobias whined, giggling mischievously.

She was excited as much as he was, deep down, beneath the tired eyes and fake smile. Well, the smile wasn't completely for show. She was happy for Tobias and that he could finally have a real Christmas.

Her feet were soft on the carpeted landing outside of her room, but Tobias' were banging into the ground as he sped away on his small legs, dragging her in tow. It was her turn to giggle now.

They turned down onto the stairs and before she could finish chastising "Tobias! Be careful do-" he has already sprinted to the bottom. A hand went to her chest over her heart at the fluttering she felt, but she sighed in relief. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath... She opened them again and proceeded down the stairs.

"Now then Tobias, who did you say had been?"

"Father Christmas! Look, he left presents!" He shrieked excitedly.

She laughed "Calm down little Tobi, let me make some breakfast and _then_ you can open your gifts."

His wondrous blue eyes glistened with 3 year old tantrum-tears as he looked into hers, saying, "Just one mummy? Please?"

She smiled, "Okay Tobias, just the one-" he raced over to her and jumped into her arms, holding her tightly. She squeezed him tight back as he burrowed his head into her neck. His little hands just managed wrapped around her back, pressing into the fresh scars from Marcus' recent outburst of anger.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said in a choked up voice. She stroked his soft, dark brown hair gently, relishing in the closeness of this moment.

he hopped down just as quickly as he had run up to her, racing to the closest present he could find. They were all wrapped in a brown parchment, sealed with string.

"Oh look how pretty they are mummy!" He said blissfully as he picked up one wrapped up neatly, in the shape of an old shoebox.

Instead of ripping the parchment to shreds, he slowly pulled and untied the string and unwound it around the gift, relishing in the abnormality of the occasion. He peeled off the brown paper, making sure there was no chance of it to rip and discarded it gently onto the floor beside him. Under all of the wrapping, there happened to ironically be an old shoebox.

Excitement flashed on his face as he turned to her, questioning "New shoes?"

"Open it up, Tobi." She said softly, discarding the question. She had now walked into the living area and was kneeling beside her son, as excited as he was for the gift inside.

He did as asked without further question, and a little gasp escaped his mouth as he peeled back stiff protective layers of tissue paper. Once he got past all the extra wrapping, he pulled out a magnificent, blue glass ornament with limbs like the roots of a tree splaying in different directions.

The little boys eyes glistened with tears as he brought it to his chest and hugged it tightly, whispering "It's beautiful."

Laughing at his use of such a big word at such a young age, she stroked his dark locks again. "Would you like me to read the note?" His response was to pass the ornament to her, but now a glint of sadness at being separated from his new treasure glistened in his eyes. She held it carefully so not to break it and twisted a string with a note attached, which was looped around one of the many limbs of the structure.

She read softly, aloud so that only Tobi and herself could hear,

"To my dearest son Tobias,

you are my gem, you are my ocean, you are the saviour of my life. I love you with all my heart. Merry Christmas my little boy,

Love from Mummy xxx"

A single tear ran down her face as she peered down at her son. He was smiling up at her, then he was embracing her tightly. She could feel a wet patch where his head touched her chest as he too cried softly. Tears of happiness they both shared.

As he, only a three year old young boy, too young and naïve to the harsh world, understood than any other as mature as she was. He felt her pain and he tried to take it away. Most of the time, like she had addressed in the note, he was her saviour.

"Shall we have something different for breakfast today, Tobi?" She asked, not worried about following the Abnegation rules too tightly. It was Christmas and her son deserved a treat.

"Pancakes?" He said.

"Pancakes." She replied with a smile. Although she knew she wouldn't have to say it, she warned him anyway, "Do not tell your father about this. I suggest you hide them once you've eaten breakfast and opened the rest of your gifts. I love you, Tobias."

"I love you too, Mummy."

* * *

**And that, my friends, is the end of the one shot :-)**

**I really hope that you enjoyed reading it, because I know that I enjoyed writing it (I even got a little emotional). Thanks for vcgibbs and my wonderful librarian for proof reading and editing this with me **

**Have a good week, day at work or school, time reading more FanFiction or a new book, or whatever else you may be doing :-)**

**Bye for now!**

**~Pom**


End file.
